


Sparks

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Galaxies [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: It figures that Hoseok would break them out of the cautious bubble they’ve been in, but none of them are complaining, especially not when kisses are involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sparks  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun/Minhyuk, Hoseok/Minhyuk, Kihyun/Minhyuk, Hoseok/Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word count:** ~1k  
>  **Warnings:** Polyamory  
>  **Author’s note:** This is part of the same storyline as Sunlit Stars ^^ Hopefully this isn’t that bad!

More, more, more. Hoseok wants so much more now that he can actually _have_ more.

But they still haven’t broken out of the careful bubble they’ve unintentionally been in after the big confession, a part of all three of them feeling like it had simply been a too perfect, too realistic dream. Hoseok can’t speak for Minhyuk or Kihyun, but sometimes it still doesn’t feel real, to be able to look at Minhyuk and not shy away when Minhyuk catches him staring, or not having to worry if he’s going too far when they snuggle in bed as they get ready to sleep.

It’s so new and yet it’s so similar to what they had before, which is why Hoseok doesn’t really believe that anything has changed. It’s not that this a bad thing, of course not, but it’s still like something straight out of Hoseok’s deepest desires and it’s hard to reconcile that it’s actually happening after wanting it for so long.

Minhyuk shuffles around in Hoseok’s arms with a huff, nose scrunched up as he tries to find a more comfortable position.

Hoseok smiles adoringly and he’s so smitten that he can’t help but whisper, “I love you so much.”

Minhyuk’s fingers tighten their hold on Hoseok’s shirt and he peers up at Hoseok with beautiful, sparkling eyes. Hoseok doesn’t even have time to panic – they haven’t said that to each other ever since the confession, which is unusual for Hoseok but it’s hard breaking out of his cautious habits no matter how in love he is – before Minhyuk is smiling and saying, “I love you, too.”

Hoseok isn’t prepared for Minhyuk leaning forward, eyes widening more the smaller the gap between their faces becomes. There’s the ghost of Minhyuk’s breath against his lips, the minty smell of his toothpaste infiltrating all of Hoseok’s senses, before Minhyuk closes the distance. Hoseok gasps, unprepared for the kiss, but Minhyuk doesn’t seem to mind, simply smiling and shuffling forward for more kisses.

Now, Hoseok has thought about this for such a long time that his brain short circuits slightly. The only thing grounding Hoseok is the softness of Minhyuk’s lips against his, the one anchor that he focuses on to keep him from floating into heaven. Minhyuk’s lips aren’t that different from Kihyun’s, his bottom lip ever so slightly larger, but the feeling is softer, like he doesn’t have to rush and it won’t turn into something hot and heavy any second. It’s obvious that they’re both holding back, but Hoseok thinks it’s perfect anyways, the feeling of Minhyuk curled in his arms and kissing him indescribable.

But because Hoseok is a tease, no matter how soft he wants to keep the kiss, he can’t help but lightly sink his teeth into Minhyuk’s bottom lip, pulling when he pulls back. That bottom lip has been tempting him for _so_ long and Hoseok will be damned if he doesn’t take the opportunity and run with it.

Minhyuk gasps and Hoseok can’t help but feel proud of himself for being able to illicit such a reaction, no matter how small.

Instead of the usual brightness Hoseok always finds in Minhyuk’s eyes, he finds inky pools of darkness this time, Minhyuk’s eyes half-lidded and lips dark red. Hoseok feels something in him stir at the sight, knowing that a few simple kisses has reduced Minhyuk to this state already making him curious as to what other reactions he can get out of Minhyuk.

The sound of someone clearing their throat gets Hoseok’s attention. Kihyun is standing by the doorway to their bathroom, arms crossed over his chest and a displeased look on his face. “Do I get any kisses?”

Hoseok, amused at how uncharacteristically demanding Kihyun is being, raises an eyebrow in question while watching Kihyun move towards the bed. He’s quickly distracted by the way Kihyun bends down, pausing with his lips right near Minhyuk’s. Minhyuk doesn’t wait any longer, closing the miniscule distance.

Despite how demanding Kihyun had just been, the kiss is soft. Hoseok understands the instinctual need to be gentle for their first kiss, because even after all of this time, even after knowing that Minhyuk isn’t glass, Hoseok still thinks he’s so incredibly delicate whenever Minhyuk is in his arms.

It seems that Minhyuk doesn’t want soft anymore, making an unhappy noise before pulling Kihyun closer by the shirt and tilting his head to the side. Hoseok hopes he isn’t drooling, but he can feel his mouth drop open as he watches them kiss, heart picking up speed when he sees Minhyuk’s tongue peek out of his mouth to trace against Kihyun’s bottom lip.

Kihyun and Hoseok groan at the same time, Kihyun and Minhyuk breaking apart to look at Hoseok in amusement. Hoseok is disappointed they aren’t still kissing, but he decides that it doesn’t really matter since they can do that whenever they want now.

Minhyuk is pliant when Hoseok reaches for him and pulls him closer. Their lips crash together harder than Hoseok had anticipated, but the pleased groan Minhyuk lets out tells Hoseok that he doesn’t mind.

“I can’t believe you interrupted my kiss with Minhyuk just so you could kiss him _again_ ,” Kihyun gripes after they break apart, breathless.

“And I can’t believe that you’re jealous _again_ ,” Hoseok quips back.

“Again?” Minhyuk asks, confusion lacing the word, while Kihyun squawks, “I’m not jealous!”

That gets Minhyuk to laugh, the sound more beautiful than any bell Hoseok has ever heard. Hoseok simply looks at him fondly and presses a kiss to his temple because he can.

Hoseok wants more, but he has forever to be with them and to love them, so there’s no rush at all.

“I love you both,” Hoseok says, heart beating so loud he’s sure they can hear it.

The soft glow from the lamp bathes the both of them in a muted yellow, and all Hoseok sees is two angels. The stars in the sky have nothing on their smiles and Hoseok feels complete when they both say they love him, too.


End file.
